


Training

by EmpressRaven



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressRaven/pseuds/EmpressRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin was always training.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

**HER**  
He was always training.

He spent at least 40% of his free time in the training room, beating up on a punching bag or lifting weights. He would do yoga stretches and work on his martial arts training. He would stand on his hands and hold the pose until his arms shook and he couldn’t hold his body above him. 

She understood why he trained, even if she felt he could lighten up a little on it. He thought he wasn’t good enough. He would never be good enough by the Bat’s standards, so she didn’t know why he still bothered to try. Or at least, she hadn’t before they joined together. She still found it to be pointless. He ran from Gotham to prove himself on his own, and so still trying to live up to the Bat was defeating the purpose. 

She knew why he wanted to be better. Didn’t mean she had to like it. She didn’t need protecting. Spending so much of his time in the training room instead of doing other things. He should really lighten up. All work and no play makes Richard a dull boy. She would never say it to him. She knew he wouldn’t be fooled. 

They got to spend time together, so he was always training.

 

**HIM**  
He didn’t need the bond to know when she entered the training room. He didn’t need to turn around to know she was in the corner floating in the lotus position. He didn’t need to ask why she bothered to meditate in the training room when he knew that all his work out noise was preventing her from clearing her mind. 

It was always the same. At least five of his solo trainings a week she would float in the corner pretending to meditate while he worked to be stronger, better. He pushed himself harder when she was in the room, proving to her that he wouldn’t give up. Not on her. Not on them. 

He had to be stronger. Not for Batman. Not for himself. Not for his team. For her. More happened that night than just their minds linking. His heart attached on to hers as well. She knew his secrets, felt his pain, understood the man behind the mask. He couldn’t be more thrilled. He felt her understanding, felt her trying to calm him, felt her love. He didn’t care what kind of love it was. It was too beautiful not to latch onto and he did. The bond let him love her. Then he almost lost her. After walking the roads of hell to get her back, he knew he would always need to be stronger. 

She was powerful, but when she couldn’t be strong, he would be strong for her. But she was too amazing. It’s hard to measure up to someone as powerful as she was. So he would always be working. Always be aiming to get stronger to protect her. He wasn’t going to lose her. Not then, not now, not ever.

So he was always training.


End file.
